


Lieutenant

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Captain Tom fudges ranks.
Relationships: Mirror Harry Kim/Mirror Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Tom became captain, he probably should’ve stopped dining in the messhall—now that there’s a bigger target on his back, he needs to be strategic with where he lets his guard down. But the messhall is where all the _fun_ happens, at least, with his real, non-holo crew: it’s where they all gather to unwind, though their backs straighten when they see him coming. He likes the chance to observe them, to walk among them, to remind them that they’re all family here and they _better not betray him._ Seeing one specific crewman over by the replicator is a nice surprise. 

There are two other officers there, but they avert their eyes and leave when they see Tom coming, which is smart—he has no use for them, and they’d only be in his way. Harry Kim’s still slowly musing over options with the computer, back turned to Tom, so he has no chance to flee. Then Tom’s _right there_ , flattening into Harry’s back, and Harry cuts off mid-word. 

He tenses, going still as Tom drapes around him. One of Tom’s arms circles Harry’s waist, sucking tight against his stomach, pulling Harry into him. Harry’s breath audibly hitches, and Tom watches his round cheeks flush over—Tom always likes to see his victims flush with interest. Harry whispers, “Captain.”

“Ensign,” Tom returns, only to muse, “Hmm, that doesn’t sound right... imagine, my most loyal officer, still a lowly _ensign_... when are you going to do something about that, Harry?”

Harry swallows. Tom’s other hand strays up his chest, smoothing across his breast, heel pressing in to lightly massage him. Harry’s lashes flutter, but he keeps them open. He murmurs, “I... I would like to, Sir...”

“But you haven’t figured it out yet?” Tom wonders. “A clever little thing like you hasn’t realized the easiest way to rise up through the ranks of a Terran starship?”

The _fastest_ way is assassination, but Tom knows Harry would _never_ raise a hand against him. And there are easier methods. Harry must know them, but he still mumbles, “Uh... if you have any pointers...”

Tom chuckles. He shifts slowly around Harry’s pliant body, coming to Harry’s side, hands still everywhere, _feeling_ Harry’s soft flesh right through his uniform. Harry’s dark eyes are already dilating. Tom can practically hear his pulse racing. Tom leans in close enough to kiss but doesn’t _quite_ make contact, instead suggesting against Harry’s cheek, “You could always try sleeping with the captain...”

Harry’s eyes close. A shudder runs through him. Tom notes the way his fists tighten at his sides. He seems to be steadying himself, fighting for control. Then he opens again and answers, “There’s... um... there’s a problem with that, Sir...”

Tom doesn’t see any problem. It still blows his mind that he _hasn’t_ slept with Harry yet. Other things have come up that seemed far more important, but in the moment, Tom can’t imagine anything more rewarding than plowing into Harry’s handsome body. Tom asks benevolently, “What is that, Ensign?”

Without meeting Tom’s eyes, Harry replies, “There are only so many promotions. After that... I won’t have an excuse to do it any more.”

Tom can feel his grin widening. He almost laughs. Harry should know he doesn’t need an excuse to warm his captain’s cock. His usefulness will never run out to Tom. But Tom says anyway, “Then I’ll just have to be very slow in my rewards.”

Harry finally breaks. He turns his head, trying to kiss Tom, but Tom skillfully dodges, stepping back. His hands withdraw from Harry’s body, leaving his poor ensign looking hurt and confused. Tom reminds him, “We’re still in the messhall, Harry.” Harry’s blush stains darker. So _pretty._ Tom winks and orders before leaving, “But you’ll report to my ready room for the late shift tonight.”

Harry breathlessly says, “Yes, Captain,” to Tom’s retreating back.


End file.
